And He Grew Up
by SemperSursum
Summary: Every 25 years, a Wendy appears. It was the very same Wendy in different bodies with no recollection of the past Wendy's memories. It was a cycle he has come to realize. But every Wendy wanted to grow up. Kind of AU.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Peter Pan.

* * *

_**September 15, 1911  
London**_

The moon was out and its pale light fell upon the face of a sandy-haired boy standing out the window of a well-kempt house. His emerald-green eyes scanned the room. A few years back, this was still a nursery with three beds of varying sizes. But now, only one bed can be found. It was her room. Dolls were lined up in a neat row beside her dresser. Her vanity was full of products he does not dare name. She was truly growing up.

Wendy's growing up. This sent shivers down his spine. Not so long ago, she was with him in Neverland where they didn't grow up. Every moment he spent with her on the magical place had been full of pure bliss. Oh, how he has missed her. _But Peter, remember she wanted to grow up._

Why she wanted to grow up, Peter still doesn't understand. He has taught her how to fly and fight! What more was there? What more did his Wendy-lady want?

He shook his head and slid the glass window open. He swiftly jumped down to the wooden floor and carefully made his way over to her resting figure. Time did nothing to lessen her beauty. Her soft, brown curls cascaded down her cheek, covering almost half her face. Her lips were as pink as he has remembered they were and that left him wondering if it still was as soft as it was back then.

"Wendy." He whispered, making sure not to wake up the boys just across the hall. "Wendy." He repeated and she stirred. This time, he gently shook her shoulders.

Her eyes flew open and her blues met his green orbs. For a second he thought she has forgotten about him. But a spark of recognition passed through her eyes. She sat up and started rubbing her eyes as if the person right beside her wasn't real.

"Peter. You came back." Her voice as soothing as always but it wasn't in the wistful tone she has always used when talking to him.

"I promised, didn't I?" He gave her his cocky smile and began tugging at her hand. "Come, Wendy. Neverland awaits!"

She didn't budge. She never made any indication that she wanted to leave her bed.

"I can't come with you, Peter."

"Why not, Wendy? I could still teach you how to fly."

"I can't leave, Peter. My life is here. I have to grow up. As much as I want to go with you, Peter, I just can't." Her eyes searched his face for anything that'll give away what he felt.

"But you promised you'd come with me every year! This is unfair, Wendy! You promised!" His eyes started to water and he crumpled to the floor. Wendy stood up to comfort the boy. Looking at her from the floor made him realize that she really did grow up. _Faster than he'd like._ How long has it been?

"Peter, someday you're gonna find a girl who'll give up everything just to fly with you back to Neverland. But that isn't me." She gently stroked the lad's back.

"Back in Neverland, you said you loved me! You said you had feelings for me!" He didn't want to bring that one out seeing that it was quite low of him but he truly has missed Wendy.

"Oh, I do love you, Peter. I really do, but right now, I can't see myself with you. You'll be a kid forever. I've grown up." She kissed the crying boy's tear-stained cheeks.

"Fine. There are a lot of girls out there who'd happily be my mother." He pouted and that made her lips form a little smile.

_"Not all girls will love you, Peter. But when you'll find someone who does, I hope she'd have the courage to stay with you, Peter."_

* * *

_**June 20, 1981  
London**_

"Wendy, let's go back to Neverland." The boy with sandy hair offered his hand to the blonde with doe-like eyes.

"I can't, Peter. I—" He cut her off. He has heard this more than a few times. He doesn't need to hear this all over again. It's the same old reasons. Same old person talking. She was still a Wendy. All Wendies were the same. But he kept looking for them anyway. And once every 25 years, a Wendy appears. He takes her to Neverland then she realizes she wants to grow up. The cycle keeps on without fail.

"It's okay, Wendy." And with the saddest of all smiles, he flies away.

And till now, he still doesn't know why every _Wendy_ he finds couldn't go back to Neverland with him.

* * *

_**April 5, 2011  
Seattle, America**_

A boy with sandy hair was walking down the damp pavement. He looked somewhat like an 18 year old at least and he was walking at a moderate pace with his hands in his jacket's pockets. He loved nights like this. So quiet and peaceful with little traffic. It was nights like this that reminded him of Neverland.

Yes, it was no other than _Peter Pan_!

And he grew up.

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? Good or Bad? This is just the prologue but I still want to know your thoughts on my first Peter Pan fic. :)


End file.
